


Made New

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	Made New

Night after night  
I have  
chased the sun  
been bared  
to the shards of my soul  
stripped and  
emptied out  
and made new  
once more

~ Feb. 5, 2001


End file.
